


wgm!au

by kaihanbitches



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, We Got Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihanbitches/pseuds/kaihanbitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol and Kyungsoo get married on TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wgm!au

The first scene starts with a zoomed out image of an entertainment company’s building. A person walks out to greet the staff of We Got Married. The caption reads _Our first guest?_ Laughter sound effects are added when the artist’s manager bows to them sheepishly. “He’s still inside getting his hair and makeup done. Please follow me.” The caption now reads _Who could it be?_

“Ah~ annyeonghaseyo.” The screen is met with the smiling face of rising solo artist, Do Kyungsoo. He glances up at the camera, conflicted between wanting to bow and staying still for the stylist that has a hot iron close to his neck.

There’s a short introduction clip with Kyungsoo sitting in front of a familiar black background. “My name is Do Kyungsoo, but my stage name is D.O. I will work hard. Please give We Got Married lots of love.” The expression Kyungsoo gives is completely serious, ending with a determined nod. His expression becomes surprised momentarily when he’s asked to give more information about himself.

“I debuted with the song ‘Scream’ but I am now working on a fresh song for a summer comeback.” Kyungsoo pauses. “Many have seen my charismatic side as D.O., but I wish to show the viewers other images of myself too as Do Kyungsoo. Yes. This is my first time on a variety show, so I’m a little nervous. Aegyo? PD-nim, don’t you think that’s a bit much for just an introduction?” Nevertheless, Kyungsoo says a shy _’buing buing’_ before covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"Who do I think it’ll be? I think it won’t matter to me as long as we get along with each other. I like someone I can take care of, and someone who is thoughtful and thinks of me too.”

Kyungsoo stares at the camera, laughing disbelievingly, before he seriously asks, "You said we had a 90% compatibility match? Are you sure? Hmm, I hope we get along well then. I look forward to it."

-

The scene cuts over to an image of another building, not quite as big as the previous building. The cameraman goes up a narrow flight of stairs to end up at a door. The door opens to the sight of a recording room with various expensive machinery and a man in a hoodie and jeans with a snapback on his head. The man bows and opens the door wide enough for the WGM staff to come in. “Annyeonghaseyo. I’m Park Chanyeol and I will be the other half of one of the We Got Married couples this season,” Chanyeol says, making small whooping noises while clapping his hands. “Anticipate my variety debut, a lot of people tell me I’m really funny. Really! PD-nim, you don’t believe me? Watch, I will make the ratings shoot through the roof.”

“More about myself? I’ve written some lyrics to some popular children songs, but I really want to write songs for OSTs and idols. Why for idols? I don’t know, I just think it’s cool. Is my wife an idol? I like girls like Hyuna, is she sexy? Oh? It’s not a she? Yes, yes, that is okay too. Hmm, then I hope he will be handsome. I like people with nice legs, I used to date this guy who was taller than me. Who? It’s a secret~ yah, PD-nim, are you trying to wreck my marriage before it even starts?”

-

Their first meeting is a basic disaster. They’re supposed to meet at the café Chanyeol recommended because the live band that day was supposed to be good. Kyungsoo shows up five minutes early, proudly telling the host that he’s waiting for his date. “Ah, actually, he’s my husband,” Kyungsoo says, “can we sit at a table for two?”

After being given the menu, Kyungsoo scans the options available, murmuring about how he wants to order the toast. Ah, but he should wait for his date to arrive, maybe they can eat toast together. The PD-nim quietly asks Kyungsoo to stop glaring at the menu. Kyungsoo looks up with wide eyes, mildly shocked expression fading into embarrassment. “Really? Sorry, I have bad eyesight so sometimes I can look a bit mean. It’s a problem when I don’t have my glasses on. I’m sure all the menu items are good.” He holds up the menu with a thumbs up, pointing to the one he was thinking of ordering. “Choco Choco, this one has chocolate ice cream and chocolate syrup. I think it will taste good and it’s big enough to share.”

“Actually,” Kyungsoo says, “I like the idea of feeding each other. I’ve always wanted to do that as a couple, but I haven’t had the time to look for a relationship. Is it awkward because we’re both men? I don’t think so. I’m not the type of person to hide my affection when I like someone.”

Chanyeol strolls in, wearing dark jeans, a button-up shirt, and a Rolex decorating his arm. “Is that him? Is that him? Should I greet him?” Kyungsoo is torn between standing up and sitting down, trying to confirm with the cameraman whether or not that person is his husband or not. Eventually, Chanyeol turns to Kyungsoo’s direction, smiling brightly.

“Annyeonghaseyo!” They bow to each other and Kyungsoo pulls out the chair for Chanyeol. Its obvious Chanyeol is preening at the attention and care. They share their introduction, agreeing to drop honorifics after realizing they are a couple months apart. Surprisingly, Kyungsoo already knows who Chanyeol is.

“You wrote a song for Baekhyun’s album right? I listened to it well; it’s a song that suits him.” Chanyeol’s eyes light up, holding his hands to his cheeks and trying to contain his happiness.

“Ah, thank you. So what do you do?” Chanyeol glances over the menu while Kyungsoo looks a bit taken aback.

“I act, I’ve been popular lately. Have you seen the drama ‘It’s Okay, It’s Love’? I was also in the movie ‘Cart’.” Kyungsoo leans in, eager to hear Chanyeol’s answer. Chanyeol looks up, tilting his head cutely as if he was thinking about it. He hums, furrowing his eyebrows before shaking his head.

“Have you heard of the song ‘Scream’? It’s been playing on the radio recently. I’m going to do a special performance on Music Bank next week too.” Chanyeol laughs like he’s embarrassed he doesn’t know.

“I’m not sure. I don’t watch television too often. Maybe you should work a bit harder, Kyungsoo. I’m sure that a lot of people will know you then.” Kyungsoo’s smile is stilted and agrees with gritted teeth. They agree to order a Choco Choco toast together, a strawberry smoothie for Chanyeol, and an iced Americano for Kyungsoo. 

“I’m not saying he should know who I am, but he had absolutely no idea who I was. Of course I was disappointed. What? He was joking?” Kyungsoo inhales slowly, a wry smile on his lips as he tries to contain his irritation. “Is it too late to ask to switch partners?” 

“I was really touched,” Chanyeol says during the interview, “Kyungsoo is a big star, I was surprised he knew who I was and some of the work I’ve done. Of course I knew who Kyungsoo was, how could I not when his face is on every other billboard? What Korean person doesn’t know Kyungsoo? Are they living under a rock? I’ve seen the movie ‘Cart’ twice; it made me cry both times I watched it. I’m a really big fan and his voice is very manly too, I had ‘Scream’ downloaded on my phone after the digital was released.” Chanyeol holds up his phone to show a playlist with ‘Scream’ on it.

“Why did I do it? I just pretended like I didn’t know because I wanted to tease him. My friends kept telling me I shouldn’t do it, but it’s really fun. Baekhyun told me not to do it unless I wanted to get beaten up, but isn’t it more fun to do things people tell you not to do?” 

-

Every half hour Kyungsoo shows signs of wanting to strangle Chanyeol. Strangely--maybe not—Chanyeol is encouraged by that, and actively finds ways to annoy his newfound husband. Starting with Kyungsoo’s manager Kris.

Kris is tall and handsome and almost exactly Chanyeol’s type—not that Chanyeol would actually want to date someone who holds many of the same characteristics as his ex-boyfriend; Kris is just nice to look at. And so, while the camera is still running, Chanyeol makes sure to send compliments about how Kyungsoo’s manager must be super competent to handle Kyungsoo’s busy schedule. And wow, Kris is so handsome, Chanyeol wouldn’t mind having a handsome husband like Kris either.

“Aren’t I handsome too, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo tries to get Chanyeol to refocus his attention, puffing up his shoulders and sitting a little straighter.

Chanyeol deliberately keeps his eyes locked on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, not quite as naturally broad as Kris, before giving Kyungsoo a quick smile. “You’re very cute,” Chanyeol says. Almost immediately, Kyungsoo begins to glower, but the expression fades quickly because he’s a professional.

“I seriously wanted to give up,” Kyungsoo says to the interviewer behind the camera. “He didn’t know who I was and he didn’t even try to give me the time of day. I felt like I was wasting my time trying to appeal myself to him.”

Chanyeol stares at the camera, shrugging his shoulders, "I'm determined to make this marriage fun, but don't you think Kyungsoo is so uptight?"

Later he admits, "Seeing Kyungsoo's neck turn red is kind of cute. Do you know what _tsundere_ is? That’s Kyungsoo." Chanyeol laughs, in the pretenses of looking demure, cups his cheeks with his palms. "I hope our love will bloom as fast as the time it took for PD-nim to consider an anger-management course for our second date." 

During this point in time, the employees who do CGI are not sure what effect they should play in the background. It's a mixture of blooming flowers and the laugh soundtrack.

On article forums, netizens comment:

"kkkkkk this couple is so unusual but i like it"  
“my friends and I are betting on how many more days chanyeol gets to live before his tiny husband explodes hihihi”  
"usually the short one is the girl, but why is do-ssi so manly?" 

-

Their second date starts with Chanyeol arriving late, running up to Kyungsoo with his backpack bouncing on his back. Kyungsoo stands at their meeting spot, fingers tightly gripping the small bouquet of flowers he regrets bringing.

Kyungsoo’s brutal honesty surprises the staff during his interview. “If I wasn’t holding the flowers, I would have been strangling Chanyeol. Really, if you think about it, it’s our first real date knowing who the other person is. Then he shows up late? It was really cold, he should have had more consideration for me.” 

“Is that for me?” Chanyeol reaches out for the flowers first. He sniffs the flowers, paying more attention to them than the man in front of him. They’re pretty.

“No one has given me flowers before,” Chanyeol says, awe tinged in his voice during the interview. “Not even any of the people I’ve dated before thought of giving me flower. I guess it’s because I look very manly that people think I wouldn’t like cheesy things like this, but I actually love it. I keep it in a vase at home so I can brag about it to everyone that visits me.”

“Chanyeol, aren’t you going to greet me first?” Kyungsoo frowns, crossing his arms. Chanyeol looks up sheepishly, clutching Kyungsoo’s sleeve.

“Kyungsoo! Soo-soo! Are you angry with me? Don’t be angry or Chanyeollie will be sad,” Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo gives Chanyeol a deadpan look, highly unimpressed with the level of aegyo. “Are you cold? I’ll warm you up,” Chanyeol says, gently prying Kyungsoo’s arms out of his position and lacing their hands together. It’s true, Chanyeol’s hands really are warm, and he’s clutching Kyungsoo’s cold hands so tightly it’s hard for Kyungsoo to stay angry—even though he really wants to be.

They stay like that for a minute before the staff hands them a mission card. They receive 20,000 won to eat at street vendors together. “Should we split the money half-half? Or share everything?” “Let’s decide on something we can eat together first. There’s something I was craving for recently. On the count of three, let’s say what we want to eat at the same time.” “1... 2... 3…Takoyaki!” For the first time, they reach a consensus at the same time.

It’s harder to find a takoyaki stand than they expected, but maybe they should have because there are many Korean vendors. Kyungsoo squints at the signs on the stalls, trying to look at the menus. The PD-nim asks if Kyungsoo could try to look less scary. Chanyeol immediately jumps to Kyungsoo’s defense.

“PD-nim! He has an astigmatism, it’s not his fault.” Kyungsoo looks taken aback.

“How did you know?”

“I just know,” Chanyeol mumbles, “Next time wear your glasses. They make you look very cute.” His ears burn with the admittance.  
“I was touched,” Kyungsoo says during the interview, proud smile on his face. “A lot of people tell me I should try looking less scary because it will be better for my image, but he didn’t say that to me. He just quietly understood.”

Half of their money goes to takoyaki. They take a larger serving to share, watching the takoyaki being made with fascination. “I have a machine to make it at home. I’ll make it for you someday,” Kyungsoo says. They seal it with a pinky promise in front of the camera. Eventually they are served, and they stand by a corner, huddling close to each other with skewers in their hands. Chanyeol attempts to feed Kyungsoo, who opens his mouth. Except, Chanyeol swerves at the last minute and feeds himself. 

He thinks it's funny until Kyungsoo nearly stabs his eye out with a skewer. "Haji haji hajima~"

Chanyeol clasps his hands together in the interview, "I think my heart was going to explode when he smiled at me--before you know, he hit me but did you see it?" Chanyeol swoons, staring into space in front of the camera. 

There’s one piece of takoyaki left and they decide to do a game to see who gets the last piece. Whoever shows a better talent will get the piece of takoyaki, with one of the cameramen as a judge. Chanyeol raps a small part of a song from Zion.T and Kyungsoo belts out some of the sweetest notes ever with practiced ease. Chanyeol immediately concedes defeat and feeds Kyungsoo the last piece. Kyungsoo looks pretty proud to have impressed Chanyeol. Somehow, Chanyeol ends up asking for an encore and Kyungsoo does great renditions of pop songs and R&B and they almost talk for half an hour about music until PD-nim tells them that they have to move on.

In the interview, Kyungsoo’s brows furrow. "It’s a pity, I enjoyed talking about music. After we moved on, I felt like my blood pressure went down and then it skyrocketed again. This marriage is not good for my health." Only, Kyungsoo can't stop smiling during the interview.

They bicker about what to do with the remaining amount of money. Eventually, they decide to eat some ddeokbokki. "Ah, not too much spice~"

"Extra spicy, juseyo." Kyungsoo gives the adjumma a winning smile while Chanyeol’s smile wobbles because it looks like red soup. Chanyeol wipes his hands on his jeans nervously when the adjumma insists that he has nothing to worry about because her food is really tasty.

“It’s not the taste I’m worried about,” Chanyeol says with a nervous laugh. They get a medium sized serving to share, but Chanyeol insists upon deaf ears that they should have gotten a small.

"Should we feed each other?" Kyungsoo drawls out his words, resting his chin on a hand, looking up at Chanyeol with devilishly innocent eyes.

Chanyeol smiles, but it looks more like a wince when the PD-nim readily agrees. Kyungsoo makes a show of swirling a piece of ddeok in so much sauce that it's dripping. 

"Say ahh~"

"A-aaahh..." For a moment, Chanyeol just keeps the ddeok between his teeth until Kyungsoo prods it inside Chanyeol’s mouth with a skewer. Chanyeol chokes almost immediately, chewing quickly as if it'll take off the edge. It’s amazing how fast Chanyeol’s face turns red. 

"Daebak," Kyungsoo says, laughing heartily while Chanyeol scrambles for water. It only makes it worse. Chanyeol looks startlingly like a wounded puppy that considerably brightens up once Kyungsoo lays a comforting hand at the small of his back and whispers praises. It’s pretty funny how easily appeased Chanyeol is. They end up spending the last of their money on a pack of strawberry milk.

In the interview, kyungsoo gets questioned about his choice of purchase. "Why? Hm. I don't know. I just felt like it suits him. Don’t you think so too?" Kyungsoo looks satisfied with his short answer, as if it was self-explanatory.

"He bought me a pack of strawberry milk," Chanyeol says, "my heart fluttered a little. I still have one saved in my fridge. I don't know if I’ll drink it or not."

Captions: Memories kept in the refrigerator may expire. Save with caution.

The ddeok ends up being almost too spicy to finish, although Kyungsoo was persuaded to eat a larger amount in comparison to Chanyeol. It ends up becoming punishment food. "Have you watched one perfect day?" "Yeah?"

They end up doing their own version of the stair scene, playing rock paper scissors down to the entrance of the subway station. It's loud so they have to scream over the amount of people. It's also crowded and more people clamor over Do Kyungsoo, upcoming solo artist. Park Chanyeol is not quite as known, rookie lyricist and producer of a handful hit songs.

“Wow, Kyungsoo, you have so many fans. How do I know if you’re going to stay faithful to me?” Chanyeol pouts, losing another round of the game. Instead of taking another step further, Kyungsoo walks up to Chanyeol and laces their fingers together.

“I’m not the type of person to look at anyone else once I have someone in my mind.” Chanyeol’s eyes widen and his ears turn bright red.

“Me?”

“Who else? Now let’s go, before we miss our train,” Kyungsoo says, leading Chanyeol towards the trains.

“Oh my god, he was really so manly,” Chanyeol says, gushing about his on-screen husband. “I felt like he was really capable of taking care of me. Ah he’s so cool, you wish he was your husband too right? It’s not good to lie.”

-

They were chosen precisely because they were so new. A refreshing addition to variety since they're both new to it. The PD-nim may have lied about their compatibility scores, but it was a gut feeling to put them together, and they end up being a hit after the first episode airs. They're labeled as the takoyaki couple from their second date. 

Netizens comment furiously:

"kyungsoo should have licked the sauce from cy's lips ah what a waste"  
"it suits them hehe"  
"shouldn't it be milk couple?"

The only thing that is certain is that no one knows for sure why the takoyaki couple are blowing up when they seem entirely incompatible.

'Love is a journey' is cgi-ed into the scene of episode 2, right under the image of Kyungsoo threatening to punch Chanyeol as the sun sets. The previews roll with clips of Kyungsoo making spaghetti, sleeves rolled up his arms and a small dishtowel slung over his shoulder.

"Ah, what is this? Kimchi spaghetti, it's not too spicy so I think Chanyeol will like it," Kyungsoo says, chopping the kimchi. It’s a homemade recipe that is rather infamous between actors and actresses that have tried Kyungsoo’s cooking.

He takes a small bite, nodding to himself at the taste. "It’s real kimchi. I had my mom bring it over from home. It’s the best."

Kyungsoo carefully preps the food and covers the finished product on the stove, waiting for Chanyeol to arrive at their new home after his schedule. Chanyeol has been garnering more interest with his growing popularity, coming home later than planned.

The scene panels over to Chanyeol’s side. He has a box of cake and a box of fried chicken next to him. "Do you think kyungsoo likes this type of food? I hope so."

"Do you think he'll be surprised?" Chanyeol grins, imitating kyungsoo in a higher pitch "Oh Chanyeol~ you're the best! My favorite flavor!"

When Chanyeol gets to their home, he first marvels at Kyungsoo’s shoes at the entrance. "So cute," he says to himself. "Honey~ I’m home!"

Kyungsoo looks up from where he's browsing the internet on his phone. "Oh, welcome back." His eyes fall onto the bags Chanyeol carries.

"Oh, what's that?"

"I brought us stuff to celebrate! Let’s eat before it gets cold!" 

Kyungsoo’s lips thin, but a moment later, his face relaxes and they sit down in the living room together.

Chanyeol doesn't understand why Kyungsoo keeps asking if he's still hungry when they finish the chicken. "No, I normally don't have a big appetite, why?" Kyungsoo looks so put off for some reason. He still dons a smile when they take a selca with the cake though.

The screen pans over to the interview that later takes place. Chanyeol looks down pensively, thumb pressing between his pursed lips.

"I didn't know he made us dinner. If I knew I would have thrown away the chicken before I got there." Chanyeol pauses before shaking his head. "It’s a real pity. I wanted to eat his freshly homemade cooking together. Ahh..." 

Kyungsoo has to leave for a late schedule after a slice of cake. It’s a radio show with a sunbae so kyungsoo doesn't want to be late. "Chanyeol, you can leave whenever you feel ready, or not. It’s our home, right?"

In response, Chanyeol takes off his socks and wiggles his toes. Kyungsoo scrunches up his nose when Chanyeol tosses his socks onto the couch and sags onto the floor. "Okay~ see you later Kyungsoo!"

A few minutes after Kyungsoo leaves, Chanyeol figures he should probably put the cake away in the fridge. 

There's a little sound effect for when Chanyeol discovers the spaghetti sitting on the stove. He lifts off the lid to find the food wholly untouched and only just a little warm.

"What's this?" Chanyeol whirls around to look at the PD-nim.

"Kyungsoo cooked this? For me?" There's anxiety growing behind Chanyeol's eyes and frozen smile, hoping PD-nim will say no. Instead, Chanyeol gets told that Kyungsoo has been filming WGM since noon, personally gathering ingredients from the market and home to cook for him.

"He also said he made it so that it wouldn't be that spicy for you."

"Kyungsoo said that?" Chanyeol stares back at the pan. "Why didn't he say anything? Or tell me?" 

The screen pans over to the interview. "In that moment, I realized Kyungsoo has a big heart."

Chanyeol ends up clearing the entire pan of spaghetti with some handy strawberry milk to accompany his meal. “Seriously, instead of writing music I should have run a mokkbang channel instead.” Captions appear on the bottom: Didn’t you just say you don’t usually have a big appetite? He tells the cameraman to turn around so he can unbutton the top part of his jeans because he's so full. “Did Kyungsoo cook for two people or did he cook for ten?” After eating the large portion, Chanyeol has to lay down on the couch, making whining noises because there’s no one to rub his stomach and make his stomachache go away. He ends up scrolling through his phone for articles on Kyungsoo, passive-aggressively swiping past relationship rumors. He shows the camera Kyungsoo’s official schedule, pouting because it’s pretty packed.

"Poor Kyungsoo, does he even get time to sleep? Oh? What’s this? Kyungsoo is on Baekhyun’s radio show today? Is Kyungsoo still at the radio show?"

"Yes why?"

"Idea~"

Chanyeol calls incessantly during the Q&A time with Kyungsoo, hoping he'll be the right caller. After the 20th try, he finally gets through.

"Hello, this is Baekhyun! Thank you for calling Shining Star Radio! SHININGGG STARR!!”

“Hello, I’m D.O."

“And who do we have the lucky chance of speaking to today?”

"Kyungsoo~yah!" There's a pause on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Ah, I'm wounded. Don't you recognize the voice of your own husband?"

"Chanyeol?" 

"Annyeonghaseyo everyone~ this is Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo's husband!" Baekhyun cues the clapping audio, smiling smugly when Kyungsoo shows his rare heart-shaped smile.

"Why did you call?" 

"I just wanted to tell you that I had a really delicious dinner!”

"Why? It was just takeout chicken, weirdo."

"I HAD A REALLY DELICIOUS DINNER AND I'M SORRY. I'm sorry that you only got to eat the appetizer with me and I ate dinner all by myself."

There's a pause as everyone waits for Kyungsoo's reply. "What do you mean? I left after you were full." 

"I realized I wasn't really full."

"What do you mean?" 

"Kyungsoo, it's not good to lie. Didn't you tell PD-nim that it wasn't spicy?" Baekhyun cues a sizzling audio and Kyungsoo raises his fist, threatening to punch his friend. Pouting, Baekhyun makes a show of raising his hands in surrender. Honestly, they had honey mustard chicken, so it wasn’t even spicy at all. He furrows his eyebrows, thinking about the food they ate. Or what they didn’t eat.

"The spaghetti?" 

"Of course!"

There's another pause. "Okay." 

"That's it?" 

"What else do you want me to say?"

“Aren’t you my husband? Aren’t you going to say ‘I love you’ to me?”

“Ah…isn’t it a little embarrassing?”

“I won’t give up, you’ll say it to me someday. Anyways, I’ll let you get back to work soon. Everyone~ please give lots of love to my husband Kyungsoo. He’s a really great person, go watch his movies.”

“Thanks Chanyeol, I’ll contact you later… Hearteu.” Kyungsoo laughs nervously, motioning for Baekhyun to start cueing the intro for the next song.

Needless to say, the broadcast section of their conversation gets cut short for being a little dull. However, listeners end up becoming more and more interested in the takoyaki couple. Comments flood into the radio show:

“d.o.’s husband has a daebak voice!!”  
“yah yah yah did you hear do kyungsoo saying ‘hearteu’??? so cute”

In Kyungsoo's interview section he gets asked, "What did you think about the broadcast?"

"I was surprised that Chanyeol called." Kyungsoo picks at his lips, mulling over his next choice of words. "I texted him after, so it was okay."

"What did you say to him?" Kyungsoo rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I said I would make it less spicy next time."

The scene panels to Chanyeol's interview. "He said he would make it less spicy, he also said that next time we should eat together. Hehe."

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar, it's reposted from my livejournal.


End file.
